


I'll Be There For You

by orphan_account



Category: Borderlands, Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Be prepared hah, Canon-Typical Violence, Comfort, Dark!Rhys, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, It gets spicy as I upload chapters, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 02:10:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4688519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After helping Jack to get his body back, Rhys is now the CEO of Hyperion along with him. They enjoy themselves by ruling with an iron fist, but everything goes downhill when Jack discovers something that he really didn't want to know.</p><p>- Characters aside of Jack, Rhys and Vaughn are mentioned<br/>- Events in this fic are after Tales From The Borderlands, in an AU where Jack gets his body back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Be There For You

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Rhack fic and I have no idea if this is good or something- It just popped in my head.  
> I'd like to thank Elliot for being my beta reader and help with grammar and stuff!
> 
> Feedback is very much appreciated!

It was the great life. Expensive lunches, nice quality clothes, everything that he wanted was granted right away. Rhys couldn't wish for more, being with Jack was the best thing that happened in his life, the only interesting event in his life, to be honest. He was Handsome _frickin'_ Jack's lover and he had the highest charge on Hyperion, what else could he want?

 Around 4PM, the sound of typing on a keyboard echoing through Jack's huge office. The older CEO was leaning back on his chair, cigarette in his mouth as his sight darted to the beautiful sight of his lover sitting on his lap, back slightly arched to reach over the desk and type reports with smooth movements.

 Jack held the cigarette with his left hand and pulled it away from his mouth, exhaling the smoke and slowly bringing his right hand up to place it on Rhys' lower back, feeling the soft fabric of the black vest to then stroke a long line up to keep his palm between the his lover's shoulder blades, earning him a soft whimper.

 "You like that, cupcake?" Jack purred, sliding his hand back down and then to Rhys' side, caressing him slowly.

 "Of course I do, but don't get too frisky", Rhys replied, turning his head to look at Jack over his left shoulder before continuing. "I just got a message saying that an idiot from R&D messed up and lost around 100 samples of Stalker fluids, so... Cloaking devices will take two months more than needed."

 "So, you're going to teach them a lesson, right?" The older man grinned while looking up at Rhys, taking another inhale of his cigarette. His lover didn't give him a verbal response, but he could see the devilish grin on Rhys' lips, his ECHOeye glowing a bright gold color. Damn, the kid became more confident and evil just with the pass of time.

 

Rhys kept typing and letting Jack caress his sides, back and thighs until the ECHOcomm by the desk buzzed and pushed on the red button to answer the incoming call. "What is it?" He asked, resting his elbows on the oak wood as he leaned forward before humming in approval when he felt Jack shift on the chair and felt the older man's chest against his back, soft lips kissing the back of his neck.

 "Rhys, sir. Mikhail from R&D is here." A woman's voice spoke on the other end.

 "Good. Let him in, darling." Rhys cooed, a bit of excitement hinted in his voice. He then released the button to hang up.

 The taller male stood up from Jack's lap, stretching a bit and then walked to the side of the desk with a sly smile on his lips. He never thought he would end like this, enjoying the smell of powder and blood that was left in the office after killing an useless worker. Or the way that Jack spoiled him with his favorite foods and letting him nap on his lap. But oh, he loved how the tables had turned.

 Soon enough, the huge twin doors slid open as a nervous and trembling worker stepped in, shutting closed with a loud snap. The man took slow steps towards the desk and Rhys quickly reacted to it.

 " _For fuck' sake_ , just move your stupid ass! I don't have all the day!" The tall brunette snarled, snapping his fingers and glaring at the worker. When Rhys saw the man approach the desk, he reached for a drawer of the desk, pulling it open before taking a gun and holding it with his skilled robotic hand. He smirked when a small gasp could be heard from the subordinate.

 "So, what happened to those samples? And make it _quick_." Rhys spoke sharply, adoring how Jack simply sat there looking at his lover with blown pupils, his cigarette no longer with him.

"I-I... Well, sir- It was just that..." The man stammered, fidgeting with the zipper at the collar of his suit.

"Uhh… I… _Fuck_ , just speak up! _What. Happened. To. The. Samples_." Rhys punctuated every word with a sharp tap of the heels of his shoe against the floor.

"I tried to do one trip with three trays of samples, b-b-but I tripped and the s-s-samples fell! I was t-t-trying to do my work faster, sir! I-I-It won't happen again, sir! _P-Please_!" The worker in yellow begged for his life, now kneeling on the floor.

A low chuckle came from Jack's direction, the CEO was watching Rhys' actions carefully, enjoying the scene with his arms behind his head. The man clearly had an effect on the kid and he was proud of it, picking Rhys as the successor of Hyperion was clearly the best decision he had made in his whole life. Rhys had potential, hard worker and hot damn, he liked that butt.

Rhys walked to stand in front of the worker, the cold end of the gun pressing against his forehead. The young CEO could feel his heart pounding against his ribs, excitement running through his veins as heard the pleas from the man on the floor. "Oh, _trust me_. It won't happen again, _Mikhail_." He laughed and pulled the trigger, blowing the worker's head off. The dead body hit the floor with a loud thud and after Rhys made a call with his ECHOcomm, a couple of guards entered the office to drag the body away.

The guards left and the door closed, leaving a panting Rhys and a very aroused Jack in the now silent office. It didn't take that long before Jack stood up from the chair and walked over the taller man, taking the gun away from his robotic hand and tossing it on the desk, trailing kisses up Rhys' exposed neck and up to his ear.

Rhys moaned lowly as Jack bit onto his earlobe, purring when he felt a hand up his chest and the other sliding down his tight. The young CEO chuckled and turned his head to press his lips against Jack's ear. "Did you like that? I bet you did, that pitiful body falling on the floor and the smell of powder...", he purred, nipping at the shell of Jack's ear, enjoying the groan that escaped the older man.

 " _Hell yes_ I did, cupcake... Damn, that gorgeous face of yours looked so goddamn good with that grin and your beautiful hands holding that gun... _Fuck_ \- You know how to get me hot, princess...", Jack growled in arousal, starting to unbutton Rhys' vest with his right hand and caressing his partner's thigh with his left hand.

It was then that Rhys brought his robotic hand up, tapping his index finger against Jack's lips. "Nu-uh. Nothing of that until we go home, big boy. I'll treat you _properly_ then."


End file.
